TwiStore
by Aishiteru Girl
Summary: What happens when Em and Jazz kidnap Edward for a very special shopping trip...? funny,sexy, cullenish xD Rated M just in case.EM/R E/B J/A
1. Didn't see that one coming

Okay. Sooo...this is my first twilight fanfiction.. and I really really really hope you like it! This idea just plopped in my head.

Just so you know.. I'M GERMAN! and I don't know...maybe something is written wrong...then please contact me! I would be very thankful!

So...blala.. whatever...let's start this..

* * *

Chapter one

**EPOV:**

„Tell me again. Why are we doing this?" I couldn't believe they brought me here.

Emmetts laughter echoed through the whole room.

"Because it's fun, dude!" he said walking up and down between the large tables.

If I have had any idea of what was coming I would have locked myself in my room and bricked up my door.

I looked at the walls. Pictures of naked women. .EVERYWHERE! They looked nice, it had to admit. But no one would ever be close to the beauty of my girlfriend.

No. Fiancé. Ha. Fiancé.

I really liked the sound of that.

No. I LOVED it.

Jasper shook his head in disbelief, laughing at whatever Emmett said a few seconds ago.

_Yeah. He's SO right about that._

I didn't mind. I just wanted to be out of here.

Back home with my beautiful Bella, her lovely voice, her breathtaking scent…

Sighing I turned to face Jasper who was in front me.

"Jasper? Please, let's go home! Tell me you don't enjoy this as much as Emmett does!"

He just smiled, ruffled my hair and walked around me right to a gigantic bookshelf.

_Let go Edward. Just have some fun with us boys. I'm sure you'll find something nice for Bella!_

"Oh come on, Eddie puh! It's not like you're THAT prude! You just can't be! "

"It's not that I'm prude, Em. It's just that I don't see myself using some of this EVER. I mean I'd bet I'm faster than that thing anyway!"

I held up a pink carton with the inscription:

**"**Love-rabbit. Will bonk you better than anything ever before!

Try me! 7 inches! A-class-vibrator.

Batteries not included"

Emmett took the package out of my hands, looked at it for a few seconds and laughed again.

"Boy, every woman should have her own Love-EMMETT! I mean look at this!" He held the package over his head and shook his head. "What's all that about? I mean.. Come on.. 7 inches? Haha!"

I smiled at his statement. "I think Rose wouldn't appreciate that very much."

"Yeah. You're right. But hey. I don't even want other women. I mean. Look at Rose. She's gorgeous and her breasts and…"

"Woah Emmett! Stop it! I know them all too well! "I said, tapping my temple with my index finger.

He just didn't get it. So many years living in one house and he still couldn't control his thoughts for one minute. Unbelievable. Emmett. Whatever.

"Yeah. Right. Sorry. "He said smiling slightly.

We were in this store now for about fifteen minutes and no one even appeared.

I started wondering but was glad at the same time.No one ever needed to see me and my brothers in a sex shop.

"Hey! Edward! Emmett! Over here!" Jasper yelled at us, giggling like a 14-year-old.

_This is great! I'm going to show it Alice right when we are home again! _

Sometime I wondered why my brothers acted so human. Sometimes I just didn't feel like acting. Pretending to eat, walking slowly I could fall asleep nearly, if I still COULD sleep. But even when nobody was here like right now they yelled at each other like little kids. A low whisper was enough for us to hear. So why?

Their thoughts were full of daydreams. And I knew I didn't want to see what Jasper was thinking so excited about. So I tried to ignore them.

Emmett and I made our way over to Jasper to get a book holden up in front of our faces.

Oh no. Not again.

Although the book was just an inch away from my face I could read what was written on it.

_Kama sutra_

"Oh come on Jasper! Like you and Alice didn't try every position that exists!" I said holding up my hands like for a pray, looking up the imaginary god above.

Jasper laughed at me and opened the book and leaved through it. There were pictures. A lot of pictures. They burned a hole in my head where my brain once was.

Emmett grinned and smacked my forehead.

"Man. You need some sex!"

Oh. He didn't know how right he was. But it was absolutely impossible. Not with Bella being so fragile.

I growled. Wasn't I supposed to read his mind instead of him reading mine?

Or was it THAT visible for everyone?

I hoped it was not. Otherwise I'd have to do something about it.

It was not, that I'd have never seen a woman naked before. Emmett and Jasper took me to strip shows several times. But it wasn't the same. I was never as close to having sex than now.

I had a girlfriend trying to convince me to make love to her! But I couldn't. I couldn't stand the chance of hurting her, losing her forever.

_WOAH. That's hot! I wonder what Bella would look in this! It would fit her perfectly._

Pictures rushed through my head.  
Why the heck was Emmett thinking about my girlfriend in that way?

_Eddie! Look at this!_

I did turn around and was just about to answer him when I saw what he was holding in his hands.

Oh.My.God.

I couldn't believe it. He held a deep blue velvet corset, with black straps. It had a huge cleavage. Under the corset there was a tong in the same blue und with black lace too.

It was incredible. I tried not to think about Bella in this little piece of cloth because I knew if I would I had to change my attitude about this whole sex after marriage thing.

Thank god I didn't need to breathe. I'd have hyperventilated.

Emmett knew I loved it, but I wouldn't let him win.

"Put this away, Em. First: Bella would NEVER wear something like this! Second: Stop thinking about her taking it off! Gosh! PLEASE! And third: That's not your business!"

_Oh poor Eddie boy. Being a virgin sucks, huh?_

I would have smacked him but he was right. I just turned away from him, looking at the different vibrators lying on the huge desk.

Human women must have really bad sex.

Smiling about this I took one of them in my hand. It was soft and warm but I could smell the cheep material. It was disgusting.

"May I help you?" A high voice asked behind me. I turned around to face her.

_Oh Lord! He's gorgeous! I want him!_

She was short, not as short as Alice but not as tall as Bella was. Her hair was green, pink and black und reached her waist. She was not really wearing something.

It was just a black bra, too small for her breasts so that they were practically falling out, jumping into my face If I wasn't so tall and a black leather mini skirt with red high heels. Her nose was small but kind of cute. If I hadn't seen so many beautiful vampires and a gorgeous girlfriend named Bella in my life I would have called her pretty.

_Oh. My. God! He's looking at me. I wonder if he likes my breasts. I saw his eyes wandering.._

I wrinkled my nose.

She smelled like the whole shop. A mixture of cheep plastic, latex sex and…sweat?

I wondered if she'd have sex with someone not long ago.

_GAHH! Bad Edward! Don't think about it! Disgusting! _

I shook my head no but she was still staring at me waiting for an answer.

_I wonder if his voice is as sexy as his body is…_

"No. Thank you. I don't need help. I'm- We're not looking for something special"

_Oh damn. I was right. He's absolutely hot. If I hadn't have sex with Michael ten minutes ago I would probably hit on him._

I hoped she would just go away and leave me alone. Her thoughts were really annoying. Not that I wasn't used to that kind of thoughts but the only mind I was interested in was Bella's.

Of course her mind was the only one I couldn't read. Yeah. Great.

Her eyes met mine and she stared at me for another minute before walking up to Emmett.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" she asked, taking the outfit out of Emmett's hands and held it in front of her body.

"I could try it on for you, if you wanted me too. That's no problem!"

_I would LOVE him to rip this from my body. He's hot. I love his muscles.. Wonder how much he can lift.._

She raised her eyebrows.

"So. What do you think? I think that would look nice on me, huh?"

She looked like she was going to rape him. Jesus.

"No thanks. I think his wife wouldn't be too happy about it", Jasper said, showing her the book.

"I would like to buy this."

_Jeez, Eddie. This one is really annoying. I wish Alice was here with us. Maybe she could doll her up.. And give her some clothes!_

I nearly pissed myself laughing. He was so right.

Alice was annoying sometimes and a little too much into that whole shopping thing but she was my sister after all. I knew she would enjoy this as much as Emmett did right now.

The woman, who introduced herself as Lucy, walked to the cash register.

"Soooo.. What do we have here?" she said to herself.

She read the title and looked at the price.

"That's thirty-five dollar and fifty." she said, making a pink bubble with her chewing gum.

Jasper raised one eyebrow and gave her the money.

Before handing the book to him, she took a post-it, wrote her number on it and put it on the book.

She smiled widely and winked at him.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh. Wow. That's nice. I'll call you and then we can try something out of this?" He asked her, pointing at the book.

She grinned like a total fool and whispered.

"I think that could be arranged…"

Jasper took one more step forward, his face just an inch away from hers.

"I think it's snowing today." He said and ripped the post-it apart in a million white pieces, behind his back so she couldn't see it.

That was it. I tried to hide it but I just couldn't.

I burst into a laugh, Emmett next to me joined me and Jasper grinned.

"Nothing.." he said, walking over to us.

"Nice, Jazz." He held his hand over his head.

Emmett and jazz high-fived and turned to the underwear section.

"Hey Ed! What's about this? OH! And this! woah!"

This was going to be a hell of an afternoon...

**Huh.. yeah guys.. interested in more? I kind of have plans for all of them... Gosh... It was so much fun to write the chapters x)**

**Leave a review,pleaaase. I would like that..A LOT haha**


	2. Wanna play a game tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own steph's beautiful characters ..I just made them horny and let them play...**

I'M fully aware of my bad English and I am **in search of a beta.**.. SO if you're interested please mail me- thx.

Oh and by the way... I read **breaking dawn** the day it came out and I'd just like to pretend it **doesn't exist**. Aight?? Because I hate it. Crap. End of story. Oh and I brought in some AngelaPov I hope you don't mind and I would really love it if you liked it as much as I did writing this different POV.

PLEASE REVIEW.. **More than 20 people added my story to their alerts...so please just write a damn comment** x) I had a lot of work since **I'm not a native English speaker**.

PS: I am SO busy with school and homework etc please… you have to be lenient toward me. THX

* * *

Chapter two

Wanna play a game tonight

**EPOV**

"What do you think about this, Ed? I think that would look just perfect on Rose. And she LOVES red! "

I wondered why he expected me to answer his question and why I should know this.

"Ehm. If she likes red, buy it" was all I could say about it.

That I could read minds didn't mean I was Mr. I-know-it-all. Sometimes I could take a guess and had it right but I wasn't Alice, which meant I couldn't see which one Rosalie would like to wear and which not.

I sighed. I wished Bella was with me. Not in this sex-shop of course. Although it would be nice to see her beautiful blush. I still could feel her soft, warm lips on mine. We just kissed a couple of hours ago but too me it felt like centuries. I needed her so badly. At moments like this I didn't understand why all of this must be that hard.

I still felt guilty. She should not have fallen in love with me. She should have dated normal guys. Human guys. Guys, who didn't bring her in dangerous situations like the ones that we had to go through. Sometimes I wished we had never met. She would have lived in peace.

But it was too late now and I loved her more than everything. And for a strange reason she loved me back. Every night when she's asleep I wonder why she's still with me. I don't deserve her. I would never.

All I could do was to treat her like the goddess she is.

I wished I was human. I could give Bella a family. We could have children. But we never would.

The beauty and the beast.

Bella and Edward.

I sighed again. I should quit thinking about it. Nothing would change. Bella would be sad if she knew I thought about it again. I couldn't stand seeing her cry.

I tried to push my thoughts back deep into my head and looked around. I wondered if maybe I could find something nice for Bella. Something she'd like.

Like a game. We never played games. Besides "If you can guess what I'm thinking you'll get a kiss!"

And I was really really reeeeeally good at this game. Dazzling, like she calls it, was one of my favorite things to do.

Suddenly a smile grew on my face. I wanted to play a game tonight.

**BPOV**

I never thought about shopping as fun.

Enjoy shopping especially with Alice, was like getting hit by a train - and like it. I knew she loved it and I didn't want to ruin her joy.

"Why don't we go tomorrow, Alice? Please! I want to spend the day with Edward!"

I pouted and hoped she'd give in. But her smile grew wider. Ohoh. Not good. Definitely NOT good.

"Oh. Edward's not home, honey", she said, applying eye shadow and brushing my hair at once.

I felt my shoulders sinking. Why was Edward not at home? I came to visit him and now he was out hunting? She must be kidding. Disappointed I looked down at my feeds.

"Bella, darling! Oh no! Don't be sad! They'll be back tonight! And now we have plenty of time for us! We could watch a movie! ", she said hugging me tightly. She was so cute when she was into something.

She let go of me and turned the chair I was sitting on around so she stood behind me.

I looked in the mirror in front of me. Seeing her smiling down at me, her hands resting on my shoulders my eyes wandered down to my face. As always I looked so much better after Alice's favorite game: Bella-doll.

"Bella! You look SO gorgeous! Stunning! I'm so glad you're my sister now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sister?", I asked.

"Pffft. You know what I mean. " She laughed and I turned around again to face her.

"I love you too, Alice."

"Awwww. Bella! That was so nice of you!" she said, hugging me again.

At first I didn't even thought about going shopping but then something came into my mind.

Angela had asked me if I could come with her. Her Cousin would get married in a few weeks and her mother wanted her to buy some presents for the ladies night.

Alice stood there, frozen. She blinked a few times. She looked down at me and had an evil grin on her smile.

Oh my god? What was all that about?

"OH. MY. GOD. BELLA! This is going to be SO awesome!"

I had no Idea what she was talking about. But if Alice said it was going to be awesome I was sure it was going to be my death.

**AngelaPOV**

"What are we going to do today?" Ben asked, kissing my chin, down to my throat.

I giggled. I loved him doing this to me.

"I don't know. What do you feel like?"

"Hmmm…". His fingertips brushed my cheek and his lips followed.

Being with Ben was so nice. It was so easy to love him. He was absolutely everything I wanted. He was handsome, intelligent, loved the same music and books and even my family liked him.

"Stop it, Ben. I thought about going out. Seeing a movie or something. Oh! We could go bowl..", I said but was stopped by his soft lips on mine. It felt too good to be real - like every time he kissed me,

He forced my lips open and when his tongue slit into my mouth I gasped. My fingers stroked his back up and down and my left hand wandered up his shirt to unbutton it.

His lips left my mouth just to wander down to my neck and further down to my collarbone.

I moaned when his lips concerned my breasts through the fabric. I never I'd have even dreamed about this. Being and staying a virgin was harder than I thought it'd be.

"So what did you say? You wanted to go to the theater? He said smiling down at me. I didn't even recognize that he'd laid me down on the bed. I was definitely too distracted when I was with him.

I slapped his shoulder. He just laughed, gave me a quick kiss on the lips and rolled off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I love you. You know that, right?" His voice was full of worry. I looked into his eyes. What was going on now?

"Of course I know that and I love you too! What happened?"

"I have to tell you something…" Seriously he took my hands into his own. Oh god. That didn't look like it was a good thing.

"Oh my god. What happened??" I asked, full of shock.

"It's just.. I …you and..I…I just can't see…", Oh my god. Was he breaking up with me? NO!

My eyes opened wide. This must be a nightmare! This can't be real!

"So…there is..This girl and.. I love her more than everything and.."

He didn't really t told me he had a second girlfriend a moment ago? He looked down at our bonded hands and then lifted them to his lips to kiss mine.

What the..?

"And this girl and I.. I think.. We have some kind of a fight… in a few seconds."

Was he talking about me? I didn't get it. Absolutely not. He talked in riddles.

"What exactly are you talking about?" I said, totally confused when he let go of my hands.

"I'm talking about a PILLOW FIGHT!", He screamed and hit me with the huge pillow that lied beside me. I was so released that he was kidding with me and didn't break up with me. I sighed.

A second pillow hit me in the face.

"Uff.. You are going to pay for this one!" I yelled at moaned as his body landed on mine.

I wanted to tell him that he should stop but his lips hindered me from speaking. He licked my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

He slowly unbuttoned my shirt, pulled it off of me and threw it behind him. His lips left mine and suddenly I felt him smile against my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked running my hands through his hair.

"Nothing..."

Before I could argue anymore he lifted up my hips and pulled my jeans down from my thighs through to my ankles.

"BEN! My mother's downstairs! Stop it!" I buttoned up my lips. Damn it. He looked so cute when he pouted.

I was just about to kiss him when my jeans down my ankles started vibrating.

"Oh my...what the…"

Ben and I shrieked up and I pulled my jeans off of me and searched for my pocket. Whoever was disturbing- he was going to DIE.

Finally I found my mobile and looked at the display, sighing.

"It's Bella. I have to pick up. I'll be right back."  
I stand up and run into my bathroom, closing the door carefully behind me.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Oh. Hi Angela! Are you alright? You sound weird. Everything okay there?"

"Oh yeah. It's okay. It's just Ben. He's here with me and ehm..."

"Oh... I didn't mean to interrupt something!" I nearly heard the click in her head, combining. She sounded really nervous and I knew Bella was not the person calling you in the middle of the night because she found a cute T-shirt on the internet she SO got to buy. So I started wondering.

"Are YOU alright, Bella? ER again? Do I have to pick you up? Call Edward? You're not going to die, are you?"

Bella laughed and I knew whatever she was up to was going to be good. No Emergency Room. No hysterical, panicking Edward. No yelling Charlie...

At least she sounded happy.

"So... when it's nothing bad... it's something good, I guess?" I turned around and looked in the long mirror hanging on the door. My hair was a mess. It looked like a bird had built a nest in there. Quickly I grabbed a hair-brush and tried to decrease the chaos.

"You asked me for going to Seattle this week. I'd love to go with you! I mean...I'll be honest with you. Edward is not at home and I thought about us three going out?" She phrased her last sentence as a question. In fact I really liked that idea. I had promised my mother to buy something funny for Belinda. She was 21 and in my opinion too young to get married but I really liked her boyfriend aka soon to be husband.

Belinda reminded me a lot of Bella. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was extremely clumsy, just like her. John was 25 and had his own company already, which he was totally proud of.

I agreed on Bella's plan and we talked for another five, six minutes about random things before I hung up and walked back into my bedroom, where Ben was waiting for me desperately.

He lay on the bed, his hands resting behind his head. His eyes we're locked on me while I searched for my backpack and put my jeans back on.

"What are you doing?" He asked, jumped off the bed and came closer to stand by my side.

I hugged and squeezed him in the hope that he wouldn't be angry with me. I tilted up my head and looked into his beautiful eyes. Would Bella and Alice be down on this? I wondered if I should ask him.

And so I just did.

"Ben? Would you like to come with Bella, Alice and me? We wanted to go to Seattle and buy something for Belinda! You know something to have fun with before she's captured in this whole marriage thing."

His expression lit up immediately.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He had a huge grin all over his naughty, little face and I had to resist the temptation again.

**APOV**

I was so excited about the shopping trip today. Not alone because of the shopping which I loved anyway. I had have visions. Oh... and I LOVED them. Giggling I started running off to my closet to change for the big appearance. I put on a cute pink calf-length dress I bought in Spain a few decades ago, found a matching purse and was with Bella again before she could say shopperama-drama.

She sighed and obviously she was afraid of my enthusiasm, AGAIN. Oh come on, world! What's so wickedly about shopping? Maybe it was depressing for a few humans who couldn't pay for all they wanted but WE had a lot of money and "WE" included Bella anyway.

I shrugged and looked at Bella's nervous face. I wished Jasper would have been here. He was really good at this. Oh Jasper... My handsome, sexy, tempting soldier…

Note to myself: buy a new army outfit.

Alright. Back to reality. Bella still looked like I was going to rip her pretty head off and I simply smiled back.

"Let's go! We have to pick up Angela in a few." I said rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

She stood up and I hoped for the both of us that wouldn't trip TOO often today.

**EmPOV**

It was like schlaraffenland for me. Sexy dresses, underwear and a lot of toys everywhere!

I couldn't help but imagine what Rosalie would look like in the hot leather tongs and the nurse outfit.

Of course we've done nearly everything you could think of and humans could only dream of. Hell yeah my life was awesome. Perfect girlfriend, perfect sex, perfect family. It couldn't get any better. Could it?

I didn't think so

For a little shop like this they had a lot of things in sale. A huge collection of role-play-dresses for example. Servant, Nurse and cop were my favorites.  
The last time Rose and I had a role-play thing was a few days ago and I missed it already.

Mhhhh.. Rose's tight ass in her short leather skirt and the handcuffs…

When we'll be home I will grab her by her hair and fuck the shit out of her for hours, let her scream my name a thousand times and enjoy her squirming, with pleasure shaking body. Mhhh.. Her perfectly shaped breasts let the venom in my mouth flow.

A painful punch hit my upper arm and I cried out loud.  
I looked in the direction where the beat came from and saw Edward's angry face.

"Man what's wrong with you?"

"The question is what is wrong with YOU!" He yelled at me and shot glances over to Jasper who rolled his eyes.

"Can't you quit thinking about Rose this way for at least five minutes? It's really annoying!"

He turned around and walked away from me.

Man I didn't know that he was SO sexually frustrated. I knew he didn't do anything with Bella but..THAT bad?

"I'm sorry Ed. Listen, man! I don't know what was going on with Bella but it was obviously not much… of course it's annoying for you listening to three couples having sex every night… But I swear by my you know what I mean… you'll be just the same as we are now. If not worse."

He sighed. "I know I'm pissing you off but it's like…like sexual harassment!"

I felt so bad for him but I couldn't argue anymore. He was right in some way.

I couldn't even survive a single day without sex. Without Rose.

Jasper sent me waves of calmness and I nodded my head to him, thanking. Edward continued his way through the different tables and colorfully painted shelves. He looked at this and that. Then he came to a stop in front of a neon green bench. It had a lot of sex toys and specials on it. The most of them we've tried already. At least was what I saw not new to me. Strip poker for professionals, coupons for different sex positions, truth or dare.

And just at that moment I had a feeling like I could read Edward's mind.

He took the package in his big hands and read the description on it. His face lit up instantly and a huge smile grew on his face. He was SO going to buy it.

"I guess you're right." He said and walked with the game to the slut standing near the register.

_Are we playing this together tonight or do you have different plans?_

"You bought the red mini dress for Rose. Let me have my own fun today!"

He laughed out loud and handed the money over before coming back to us.

"I have some plans for tonight. If you're ruining them, I'll seriously have to kill you!"

And for the first time in my life I saw a naughty look in Edward's eyes that made me feel totally proud of my little prude and I KNEW tonight was going to be unforgettable.

**I KNOW...is switched POVs a lot... im so sorry x) PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ( and please send me a mail if you're interested in being my beta I'd be SO grateful! Thx for reading and adding me to your alerts.**


End file.
